


La liste

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait bien une question à laquelle Sasuke n'aurait pas pensé avoir la réponse en plein milieu d'une mission avec un Naruto blessé et oscillant vers l'inconscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La liste

**Pairing : Il y a bien du SasuNaru** **rassurez-vous** **, mais le couple principal ne sera pas celui-là, mais… je vous laisse le découvrir au cours de votre lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Je joue, je joue mais il n'en reste pas moins à Masaki Kishimoto.**

**Note : Une partie de l'histoire se passe vers les chap 405-406 et pas la peine d'aller les relire pour essayer de deviner qui est l'invité surprise de cet OS, non mais !**

**Merci à Tamaki pour la relecture.**

* * *

**LA LISTE**

Sasuke n'était pas jaloux, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait l'air de croire. Il n'était pas ce type hyper possessif, l'œil aux aguets en permanence, le kunai à la main prêt à en découdre avec quiconque viendrait s'approcher d'un peu trop près de ce qui lui appartenait. Non, il n'était rien de tout cela. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement que certaines personnes puissent avoir cette image de lui. Après tout, quand on a déjà perdu une fois tout ce qui nous est cher, tout ce qui compte, on n'est pas vraiment prompt à revivre de nouveau cette expérience. Néanmoins et quoi qu'on en dise, il n'était pas jaloux, enfin pas plus qu'une autre personne.

S'il ne l'était pas, c'est qu'il avait une confiance absolue et totale en Naruto. Il savait que la force de leurs sentiments était la même et que, si lui n'envisageait pas d'aller voir ailleurs — et il n'en voyait définitivement pas l'intérêt —, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'il en soit autrement pour son compagnon. Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait suffisamment clamé haut et fort, et au grand dam des autres, son amour pour lui pour que tout le monde et pas que dans l'enceinte de Konoha sache qu'il lui appartenait.

Donc, non, Sasuke n'était pas jaloux.

Par contre, il était curieux.

Et il y avait une chose qu'il aurait vraiment voulu savoir : Naruto n'était plus vierge lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ne lui avait pas caché qu'il avait eu un amant avant lui, un seul. Cependant, Sasuke ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas que Naruto n'avait pas voulu le lui dire, c'était simplement que la conversation avait déraillé sur une sorte de jeu et que maintenant il devait deviner de qui il s'agissait. Son amant lui avait promis de le lui dire si vraiment il ne trouvait pas, sans pour autant lui préciser à quel moment il déciderait que Sasuke avait perdu. Les seules informations complémentaires, que ce dernier avait consenti à lui donner, étaient que la personne était de Konoha, qu'ils avaient entretenu cette liaison pendant de nombreux mois et que ce n'était pas la peine d'user de son sharingan sur les gens pour savoir car elle était restée secrète et qu'en dehors des deux concernés, personne n'était au courant.

De toute façon, Sasuke se serait bien gardé d'utiliser son dôjutsu sur ses concitoyens, il était quasi sûr que cela lui aurait valu un joli séjour en prison. Et se priver de son amant juste pour savoir qui avait partagé sa couche n'en valait définitivement pas la peine.

Néanmoins, il fallait bien qu'il assouvisse sa curiosité et pour cela, il avait procédé avec logique en formant une petite liste des potentiels amants de Naruto. Il avait commencé par son cercle proche, le plus logique d'après lui. On y trouvait donc :

\- Sai : très franchement, et quand bien même il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire, il n'avait pas trouvé de raisons valables de l'éliminer. Par ailleurs, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois parler de la taille du pénis de Naruto, peut-être était-ce sa façon de détourner l'attention.

\- Kiba : avait été éliminé de la liste puisqu'il fricotait avec la Hyûga.

\- Shino : là encore, Sasuke avait été très tenté de l'éliminer de la liste. Ce type et ses insectes, c'était vraiment trop bizarre, flippant et pour quelqu'un qui avait passé trois ans auprès d'Orochimaru, décréter qu'une personne était bizarre, ce n'était pas rien. Cependant, pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas le rayer comme ça. Il n'avait pas de raison. Au contraire, il avait même entendu Naruto et Kiba plaisanter sur le fait que le ninja avait été vexé que le blond ne le reconnaisse pas lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha après ses trois ans d'absence. Pour y attacher autant d'importance, il fallait bien que Shino accorde une attention particulière à Naruto, peut-être que ce dernier s'était laissé séduire. Par ailleurs, Sasuke ignorait à quoi ressemblait vraiment le chuunin, toujours planqué derrière ses vêtements, peut-être était-il attirant ? Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa liste.

\- Shikamaru : éliminé aussi parce que Sasuke l'avait surpris la bouche pleine de la langue de cette furie de Temari. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas se plaindre si Sasuke pouvait se fier à ses mains qui caressaient le postérieur de la jeune femme.

\- Chôji : n'avait pas dépassé le stade de l'envisagement.

\- Tout comme Lee. Il y avait des choses que l'Uchiha n'était pas prêt à envisager et que Naruto se fasse prendre par ce malade en combinaison verte en faisait partie.

\- Restait Neji : là encore, Sasuke n'avait pas pu l'éliminer. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec le jinchuuriki. Par ailleurs, il reconnaissait que lui et le Hyûga partageaient un certain nombre de points communs qui auraient tout à fait pu faire pencher Naruto dans ses bras. Pourtant, il n'imaginait pas Neji abandonner son amant. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas décemment le sortir de sa liste comme cela.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait envisagé un amant plus âgé.

\- Kakashi avait été le premier à qui il avait pensé mais si ce pervers amateur de livres pornographiques hétéro avait tourné gay, qui plus est avec un de ses élèves… comment dire… non cela ne lui semblait pas possible.

\- Yamato : cela restait également une possibilité. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le juunin pour se faire une idée. Il l'avait donc laissé dans la liste, même si Naruto lui avait déjà avoué qu'il le trouvait flippant par moment. Cependant, lorsqu'il en parlait, il y avait une certaine affection qui trouvait peut-être, ou peut-être pas, son origine dans une relation amoureuse.

\- Iruka s'était vu éliminer très vite. Le chuunin était trop droit pour faire une chose pareille, ce type ne pouvait être qu'avec une femme.

\- Kotetsu et Izumo : impossible. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop collés l'un à l'autre pour que l'un d'eux parvienne à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un sans que l'autre ne soit au courant.

\- Ebisu : il ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était possible. Il était bien trop réceptif au sexy-jutsu de Naruto pour être homosexuel.

\- …

La liste, bien sûr était beaucoup plus longue. Sasuke l'avait établie de façon méthodique et calculée, procédant par élimination, écrivant à côté de chaque nom un pourcentage de faisabilité.

Elle paraissait bien austère finalement, recopiée plusieurs fois pour une meilleure lisibilité. Il raya un nouveau nom, ayant eu la preuve dans la journée qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de lui. Finalement, il la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il sourit en repensant au sourire espiègle de Naruto lorsqu'il la sortait et s'asseyait sur cette chaise, la faisant tourner sur elle-même tandis qu'il commentait les avancées de Sasuke, éclatant de rire parfois en découvrant de nouveaux noms, lui lançant de sales regards à la découverte de certains autres que quelque fois Sasuke ne mettait là que pour ça.

Il repoussa le tiroir et finit par se lever. Il accrocha sa poche à kunai, fixa Kusanagi dans son dos, ajusta son vêtement, prit son sac et sortit de la maison.

* * *

\- Je crois qu'on les a tous éliminés… Na… Naruto, merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je…, il est touché.

\- Merde, c'est grave ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, aide-moi.

Les deux ninjas sautaient d'arbre en arbre, essayant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se mettre en sécurité et déposer leur camarade afin de faire le point sur ses blessures. Le sharingan courait de droite à gauche, scrutant les environs à la recherche de cet abri et d'une quelconque autre menace. Enfin, son porteur aperçut ce qu'il cherchait et d'un discret mouvement de la main droite, Sasuke indiqua une cabane en ruine.

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour confirmer son accord et sauta au sol son fardeau sur le dos. L'Uchiha se posa à côté de lui, les sens en alerte. D'un coup de pied, le premier ouvrit la porte.

Le courant d'air fit voler la poussière depuis longtemps accumulée. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver mieux. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Le sol, planches de bois clouées à la va-vite sur les pilotis qui servaient de fondations à la demeure, craqua violemment sous leurs poids combinés. S'assurant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les espaces entre chaque latte, il fit un rapide tour des lieux.

Sasuke était rentré lui aussi et avait tiré sur le sol un vieux matelas récupéré sur un lit brinquebalant et qui lui semblait encore moins sûr que le plancher. La poussière qui s'en envola lorsqu'il percuta ce dernier leur fit fermer les yeux et les fit même toussoter légèrement.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, non, mais ça ferait l'affaire. C'est ce que le regard qu'ils échangèrent disait. Les conditions d'hygiène étaient loin d'être ce qu'il fallait, mais ils avaient déjà tous connu pire. Par ailleurs, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour l'heure.

Shikamaru déposa précautionneusement son fardeau. Naruto grogna, vaguement conscient, peu en fait. L'œil qu'il avait réussi à garder ouvert les minutes qui avaient suivi sa blessure s'était fermé doucement alors qu'il reposait sur le dos de son camarade. La vive douleur qui parcourait son corps avait eu raison de lui et il avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke s'agenouilla et d'un coup de kunai coupa le veston ensanglanté ainsi que le tee-shirt souillé. Il déchira ce qui le gênait encore. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait sorti des bandages et des linges qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier, usant de la gourde qu'il avait prise dans son sac les imbiba et commença à nettoyer la peau de Naruto. Se coupant de ses émotions, il effaçait le sang, découvrant la balafre qui saillait le tronc du jeune ninja.

\- Ça se présente comment ?

\- Mal.

Naruto s'agita lorsque le linge commença à passer sur la zone blessée. L'ombre de Shikamaru s'enroula alors autour de lui, lui maintenant jambes et bras pour éviter que leur camarade ne se blesse davantage. Il se pencha pour observer. La plaie, laide et profonde, commençait déjà à se boursoufler et sa teinte tournait du rouge au carmin. Oui, elle n'était pas belle à voir et d'un autre que Naruto, Shikamaru n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau sans un médic-nin à leurs côtés.

\- Je vais devoir nettoyer avant que le chakra de Kyûbi ne la referme. Il y a de minuscules éclats de métal un peu partout.

\- Ok.

Shikamaru, en fait, ne voyait rien de son côté, mais il supposa que le sharingan de Sasuke lui permettait de les distinguer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu l'arme qui avait blessé Naruto, visiblement elle était chargée de chakra.

Sasuke se leva, Shikamaru lui tendit un gobelet qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac, ainsi que diverses plantes et poudre qui permettrait de rendre la solution désinfectante. Sasuke sortit, lança un katon et fit chauffer l'eau.

Ses gestes étaient sûrs, rapides mais pas empressés.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane, l'œil azur s'était vaguement ouvert, reconnaissant la présence contre lui à sa silhouette générale.

\- Hé, murmura-t-il.

\- Hé.

Naruto essaya de bouger mais crissa de douleur.

\- Reste tranquille, chuchota Shikamaru. On va te soigner, repose-toi.

\- J'ai mal.

\- Je sais, chuuuuttt.

Un craquement se fit entendre, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Et alors que Sasuke s'approchait, la solution désinfectante à la main, il observa Shikamaru agenouillé à côté de la tête de Naruto dont il caressait les mèches blondes tendrement, chuchotant des mots de réconfort, presque comme on le ferait à un enfant ou…

Sasuke sourit.

S'il y avait bien une énigme à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé avoir la réponse dans une situation pareille, c'était bien celle-là. Pourtant, alors qu'il reprenait sa place côté blessure, il observait les doigts de son coéquipier passer du front au sommet du crâne de Naruto, y déposant de petites gratouilles. Lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour détendre le jeune homme et surtout que ce n'était pas quelque chose que le commun des mortels pouvait savoir.

S'il avait encore eu un doute, un coup d'œil sur le regard tendre que posait alors le juunin sur le jinchuuriki aurait pu suffire.

Naruto était reparti dans l'inconscience, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors, c'est toi, remarqua Sasuke tandis qu'il commençait à nettoyer la plaie.

\- Hum ?

\- Son premier amant.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ah ? J'aurais pensé que Naruto te l'aurait…

\- C'était un jeu entre nous.

Shikamaru sourit, pas vraiment surpris. Il était sûr que cela ne venait pas de Sasuke.

\- Chuut, murmura-t-il de nouveau alors que leur camarade geignait une nouvelle fois malgré son inconscience.

L'Uchiha avait commencé à extraire les morceaux de métal.

\- Je pensais que tu étais hétéro, du moins était-ce l'impression que m'avaient donnée tes mains sur les fesses de la sœur du Kazekage.

Shikamaru sourit.

\- Je le suis.

Le jeune Uchiha haussa un sourcil, son sharingan ne quittant pas sa tâche, ses mains nettoyant méthodiquement la plaie.

\- Pourtant, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, Naruto est pourvu de tous les attributs masculins normaux.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- En fait, précisa-t-il. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de mon orientation sexuelle avant. Les choses se sont faites avec Naruto de manière plutôt naturelle. J'ai pensé que je préférais les hommes.

\- Hn, l'encouragea Sasuke.

\- Quand nous nous sommes séparés, je me suis rendu compte que seules les femmes… attiraient mon attention.

\- C'est étonnant.

Shikamaru en avait bien conscience, lui-même n'avait pas réellement d'explications à ce sujet, comme il venait de le dire à Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils avaient rompu avec Naruto, il avait naturellement porté ses regards vers ses congénères masculins. Cela lui avait semblé la chose la plus logique à faire. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à provoquer quoi que ce soit de sexuel chez lui.

En fait, pendant ses séances d'observation, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que ses yeux suivaient généralement les jeunes femmes qui passaient dans son champs de vision. Ils s'attardaient sur la profondeur d'un décolleté, sur la rondeur d'une fesse ou d'une hanche, sur le galbe d'une jambe. Et Grand Dieu, certaines kunoichi, sa coéquipière en premier lieu, portaient des vêtements qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de leur anatomie.

Aussi, ce n'était guère surprenant qu'il soit désormais avec une femme et non un homme. Oh, bien sûr, cela lui avait paru étrange, il avait rapidement accepté lors de sa relation avec Naruto qu'il était ce genre de personne. Il s'était fait une raison. Alors, finalement découvrir qu'il avait des orientations classiques l'avait presque plus perturbé que de se rendre compte qu'il était homosexuel.

Mais il était plutôt heureux comme ça et en tout cas, ravi d'avoir mis la main sur Temari et sa conséquente poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer autant les seins, les faire rouler dans ses mains, titiller leur pointe, les voir se contracter.

Malgré tout cela, dire qu'il ne ressentait plus de désir pour son ancien amant aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Oui, il le trouvait toujours attirant et le souvenir de ses baisers, de ses mains, de son corps, de sa verge, son goût, sa texture, sa force lorsqu'elle le prenait, la chaleur de son intimité lorsque c'était l'inverse l'excitait encore. Pour autant, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté pour lui. Il était avec Temari, Naruto avec Sasuke. Mais, s'ils se retrouvaient, de nouveau, célibataires, il ne dirait jamais non.

\- C'est une question de personne en fait, finit-il par dire. Je ne vois pas Naruto comme un homme ni comme une femme, mais comme Naruto. Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec son sexe. C'est lui et c'est tout, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je pourrais être jaloux de la tendresse avec laquelle tu dis ça et que tu aies goûté son corps avant moi.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas.

\- Non. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait qu'on passe au-delà du sexe pour ne voir que la personne. Et cette personne-là…

\- Il dégage quelque chose qui donne envie d'être à ses côtés.

Sasuke releva le nez de sa tâche et son sharingan se porta dans les yeux bruns. Ils se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement. Finalement, il revint sur la blessure qu'il avait presque fini de nettoyer. Il essayait de faire vite pour contrecarrer le chakra de Kyûbi dont il sentait la chaleur au bout de ses doigts. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et heureusement, car Naruto s'agitait dans son inconscience malgré les caresses incessantes de Shikamaru sur son cuir chevelu.

Ce dernier était pensif maintenant, cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, de matins, de siestes, allongés nus sous ou sur les draps dans l'appartement de Naruto après l'amour.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Sasuke.

Shikamaru sourit, amusé de la curiosité de son camarade mais la comprenant.

\- Par hasard, commença-t-il…

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Lorsque l'Hokage lui avait donné la photo de Fukasaku-sama en lui disant de s'en occuper tout de suite et de jouer les coursiers jusqu'à l'équipe de décodeurs, il avait râlé. Il n'était pas venu pour ça et là franchement, il y avait autre chose dont il voulait parler avec elle et en plus l'équipe ne travaillait pas à une heure aussi tardive. Il était resté comme un con quand elle avait dit de convoquer tout le monde, qu'elle le chargeait de cette mission et qu'elle était sortie de la pièce. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir mais Sakura lui avait gentiment demandé de laisser tomber. Il allait encore objecter mais il avait vu la mine de la jeune femme, attristée et grave.

Ensuite… ensuite, il avait compris. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Naruto. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait de perdre son mentor. La mort d'Asuma était encore récente et la blessure fraîche. Toute la soirée, alors qu'il rameutait l'équipe de décodage, qu'il gérait ci et ça, l'image de son ami lui avait trotté dans la tête. Comment allait-il ? Comment réagissait-il ? Il avait eu ses coéquipiers pour encaisser le choc, il avait eu sa famille aussi, son père, mais Naruto qui avait-il ?

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait fallu aller voir les proches de Jiraiya pour comprendre son code, avait-il sauté sur l'occasion. Véritablement.

Personne n'avait vraiment vu le jeune homme depuis la veille, en tout cas, pas ceux qu'il avait interrogé et il se demandait toujours comment il réagissait à la nouvelle. Naruto était impulsif, n'allait-il pas se mettre en tête de quitter Konoha pour se venger lui aussi ? Après tout, c'était bien ce que lui-même avait plus ou moins fait. Enfin, si Kakashi n'avait pas été là pour les accompagner, lui, Chôji et Ino auraient pu être considérés comme des déserteurs. Est-ce que le ninja copieur serait là pour stopper Naruto ? Pas sûr, le juunin lui-même semblait inquiet pour son élève.

Shikamaru avait donc décidé de passer chez lui, pas certain de pouvoir lui être d'une grande aide mais, une présence, c'était déjà pas si mal, non ?

Alors qu'il avançait sur le palier, il réfléchissait à la dernière fois où il était venu là, réalisant avec surprise que cela faisait plusieurs années. En fait, depuis qu'il était revenu de sa formation avec Jiraiya, Naruto avait finalement passé très peu de temps dans l'enceinte même du village. Et quand ils avaient l'occasion de se retrouver, c'était généralement autour d'un repas ou sur un terrain d'entraînement.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et sonna une première fois. Le silence régnait de l'autre côté. Il sonna encore une fois et puis encore une, parce que ça l'agaçait de l'avoir raté, parce qu'il se demandait si l'absence du jeune homme n'était pas la preuve de quelque chose de plus grave. Et puis, alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, la poignée pivota et la porte s'entrebâilla tout doucement en grinçant, révélant la pénombre qui régnait dans l'appartement. Dans l'embrasure, Shikamaru vit apparaître Naruto.

Sa mine était fermée, ses yeux rouges et cernés et la seule chose qu'on pouvait y lire était une profonde tristesse, une douleur et une fragilité nouvelle. Shikamaru se sentit touché, peut-être même blessé face à cela. Il soupira et demanda à entrer. Il lui sortit la photo, lui demandant ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais Naruto était ailleurs, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur l'image comme ils se seraient posés sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne lui avait jamais vu cet air-là. Il comprit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il pensa à l'emmener voir Kurenai qui avait une visite à l'hôpital ce jour-là, pour lui montrer que la vie continuait, que bientôt ce serait à eux de devenir les sensei, qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Oui, il y avait toute une tirade qu'il pourrait lui réciter, au lieu de quoi il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami.

« J'ai appris pour Jiraiya-sama, lui avait-il dit. J'ai moi aussi perdu mon maître, Naruto, alors je sais parfaitement bien ce que tu traverses. »

Le jeune homme l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux bleus, Shikamaru lui avait alors parlé. De quoi ? Il était bien incapable de le redire honnêtement. Il avait dû aborder sa promesse à Asuma, du fait qu'un jour ils deviendraient tous les deux des ninjas cool, suffisamment cool pour enseigner. Il avait parlé de vengeance aussi et… et… de tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que son ami réagisse.

Et expliquer comment il avait fini un bras sur l'épaule de Naruto et puis finalement avec le jeune homme en pleurs contre son torse, il en était encore plus incapable. Il y avait simplement eu cet élan quand il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux azur.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas eu de gêne, ni quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras, ni quand son ami s'était mis à pleurer, pas plus que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé rapidement sur sa tête, ou qu'il avait frotté ses bras pour le consoler. Non, tout s'était fait naturellement, même lorsqu'il avait déposé d'autres baisers sur sa tête, puis son visage et sa bouche. Pourquoi là, pourquoi de plus en plus là ? Oh bien sûr, au départ, il y avait eu les joues, le nez, le front aussi mais de moins en moins.

Finalement, peut-être que s'il n'avait fait qu'embrasser ses lèvres une seule et unique fois, peut-être que la situation aurait été gênante, embarrassante, sujette à questions. Mais là, entre les petits rires complices, baisers plus passionnés et tendres câlins, rien ne leur avait paru déplacé. Ça l'était pourtant. On ne console pas son viril compagnon de la perte d'un être cher en l'embrassant, en s'allongeant sur son lit et en le laissant poser la tête contre son cœur tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main distraite après avoir échangé une multitude baisers. Non et il n'aurait jamais consolé quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, mais voilà, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler, non, ça ne les avait pas choqués ou gênés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Shikamaru avait fini par repartir plusieurs heures plus tard. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le lendemain au QG de l'équipe de décodage. Sur le chemin, il n'avait volontairement pas réfléchi, les mains dans les poches, les yeux dans les étoiles, il avait simplement regagné son logis, le cœur peut-être un peu plus léger. Et lorsque son père était venu le trouver pour lui demander d'où il revenait aussi tard, alors qu'il posait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il répondit simplement :

« De chez Naruto, je suis allé lui parler, il n'a pas le moral ces derniers temps tu sais. C'est une épine dans le pied, mais… Il a quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a. Il sera un ninja important pour nous plus tard. Il… Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai envie de marcher à ses côtés, de le suivre».

C'était sorti tout seul et c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Naruto n'était pas comme les autres, il ne l'avait jamais été. Et si plus jeune ce n'était pas vraiment dans le bon sens, aujourd'hui, Shikamaru voyait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de grand. Le junchuuriki avait une aura toute particulière, il y avait la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, l'espoir et la détermination qu'il défendait, il y avait… en fait, il n'y avait pas de mots, il y avait juste l'envie d'être à ses côtés et de le suivre, la curiosité de le voir devenir.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une si petite phrase comme celle-ci aurait plus tard une conséquence pareille. Plus surprenant peut-être que cette journée fut sans doute que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent le lendemain sans la moindre gêne et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent pour se dire bonjour lorsque Naruto ouvrit sa porte fut naturel et suivi d'un sourire de connivence.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque ce dernier partit pour le mont Myoboku, leur « au revoir » fut un long baiser, suivi d'un petit coup d'épaule. Les mains de Shikamaru regagnèrent ses poches, tandis que celle de blondinet prenait son sac et qu'ils rejoignaient de leurs pas tranquilles Sakura, Tsunade ainsi que Lord Fukasaku.

Les jours étaient passés, il n'avait guère pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation, préférant ne pas se prendre la tête et simplement accepter qu'il était homo et voilà tout. C'était la vie. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves, il y avait des gens qui risquaient leur vie tous les jours, il y avait cet enfant à naître dont il avait promis à son père qu'il s'occuperait.

Pour avoir souvent fait équipe avec Izumo et Koketsu, les couples homosexuels ne le choquaient pas et avant ces baisers avec Naruto, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses orientations, hormis que toutes les femmes qu'il fréquentait… Ino, Sakura, Godaime-sama, sa mère étaient des furies et il ne se voyait pas les subir. Alors, peut-être que préférer les hommes était la meilleure solution pour ne pas finir comme son père. C'était presque rassurant de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais à se justifier auprès d'une épouse, en fait.

Finalement, les événements l'avaient empêché de se pencher davantage sur la question. L'Akatsuki avait lancé son attaque. Il avait vu de loin Naruto apparaître comme le sauveur du village, suivi son combat retranscrit par Katsuyu. Il avait été d'abord inquiet, puis soulagé mais ne l'avait pas montré aux autres, pourtant le sourire qu'il arborait alors que tous portaient leur héros en triomphe, il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu avant ce jour. Malgré les blessés, malgré les dégâts, malgré les coups et la douleur, il suffisait de regarder le jeune homme pour avoir l'espoir que tout s'arrange malgré tout.

Et, c'est au milieu de ce Konoha en ruine, bercé par le bruit du marteau, de la scie des menuisiers, se relevant comme toujours de ses blessures, dans un climat politique tendu ou peut-être à cause de tout cela qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, une chance qu'il ait habité en périphérie de Konoha, face à des murs fissurés, des courants d'air s'y engouffrant, sur son lit un peu poussiéreux, ils s'étaient simplement allongés. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'idées préconçues, ils voulaient juste se serrer un peu l'un contre l'autre, profiter de la présence, de la chaleur de l'autre. Shikamaru savourait de ne l'avoir que pour lui pendant un moment, Naruto profitait du calme et de l'apaisement que lui apportait la présence de son ami. Ils avaient discuté des derniers événements, de l'avenir en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre béante. Ils s'étaient embrassés entre deux idées, et finalement, les baisers avaient gagné en intensité et en régularité, prenant bientôt le dessus sur la conversation.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient prises bien plus passionnément que les fois précédentes, les langues s'étaient mêlées de la partie, les échauffant. Les mains avaient repris le flambeau, elles caressaient bien plus qu'elles ne réconfortaient. Elles avaient fini par les laisser nus l'un contre l'autre, découvrant la sensation de serrer un corps contre le sien pour une autre raison que des combats ou des blessures. Même si Shikamaru avait reçu l'amour et l'affection des siens, ça n'était en rien comparable à la sensation d'étreindre une personne qu'on aime autrement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de gêne entre eux, peut-être à cause des événements récents, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient failli perdre définitivement des êtres chers, qu'ils avaient failli se perdre l'un et l'autre, ou peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils ne se posaient pas trop de questions naturellement, peut-être aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire l'amour et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en chercher les tenants et les aboutissants, se contentant de vivre l'instant présent et de suivre le mouvement.

L'inexpérience qui les caractérisait en ce domaine fut compensée par la tendresse avec laquelle ils s'unirent. Shikamaru prit son temps pour pénétrer Naruto et le prendre. Aidés par la confiance mutuelle qu'ils se portaient, leur première fois se passa globalement bien. Les fois suivantes furent bien meilleures et ce de plus en plus. Elles se firent aussi plus osées. Shikamaru aurait pu en rougir en repensant aux jeux qu'ils avaient eus. Combien de fois avait-il pris Naruto dans son ombre pour lui faire faire ce dont il avait envie, comme se masturber l'un en face de l'autre, le maître du justu contrôlant chaque mouvement, s'amusant des grognements de frustration de son amant. Et pourtant, le sourire de son compagnon dans ces cas-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Cela lui valut aussi un certain nombre de « pervers » servi à toutes les sauces derrière, mais il savait que son amant avait adoré cela.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait légèrement son compagnon pour permettre à Sasuke de le bander. Il était tout de même étonnant que personne n'ait jamais rien remarqué. Ils ne s'étaient pas cachés tant que cela et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas affichés, n'en avaient pas parlé, il trouvait que parfois, les sourires ou les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient plus que parlant. Il supposait simplement que lorsque les gens ne veulent pas voir quelque chose, ils ne le voient pas. Personne n'imaginait que l'un des deux puisse avoir une orientation sexuelle différente. Naruto, en dehors de son obsession pour Sasuke, avait toujours clairement affiché son attirance pour Sakura et s'il l'avait rejetée lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui sous de faux prétextes, cette dernière n'avait à aucun moment pensé que le jeune homme était déjà en couple.

En fait, toute leur relation avait été étrange et cela sur bien des points, ne serait-ce que le fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour si tôt quand ils auraient peut-être dû commencer par les baisers et les caresses, tous ces préliminaires qui n'étaient venus qu'après. Mais en amour comme dans la vie, il n'y avait pas d'ordre prédéterminé. Et puis, il y avait peut-être l'intensité des événements qu'ils avaient traversé juste avant qui nécessitait quelque chose d'aussi fort, de s'offrir et se donner complètement à l'autre. Et puis tout ça était fatiguant et il avait bien d'autre chose à penser en fait.

D'un geste précautionneux, Shikamaru rallongea Naruto. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit soupir maintenant que tout était fini et qu'il savait son compagnon hors de danger.

\- On attend qu'il se réveille et on essaye de partir le plus vite possible, dit-il.

\- Oui.

Sasuke se lava les mains avec les moyens du bord, l'eau était trop précieuse pour être gâchée. Ils rangèrent le matériel en silence, s'activant aux abords de la maison, posant des pièges, s'arrangeant pour la nuit qui allait venir, se ravitaillant, tout en s'assurant toujours que l'un d'eux restait auprès de Naruto.

Finalement, lorsque tout fut fait, après qu'ils eurent mangé leur ration de soldat, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Sasuke posa la question qui restait en suspens.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?

Shikamaru laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

\- A cause de toi.

Le ton ne comportait ni reproches, ni amertume, il n'y en avait pas eu à l'époque. Un jour, il était devenu évident que Naruto ressentait plus d'affection pour Sasuke que pour lui. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Oh, ça n'avait pas été aussi facile de le quitter que de se mettre avec lui. C'était à ce moment que les interrogations étaient venues sur ses préférences, sur ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Mais, Naruto… Naruto… il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas vouloir son bonheur en fait. C'était juste impossible. Et si ce dernier était auprès de Sasuke alors soit ! Shikamaru n'avait pas de regrets et s'il revenait en arrière, il agirait exactement de la même façon et le laisserait partir au même moment. C'était comme ça et c'était très bien.

De son côté, Sasuke sourit. Il n'était pas surpris. Il avait dans l'idée que lui et Naruto étaient prédestinés à être ensemble que ce soit pour vivre ou pour mourir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque vision romantique d'âme sœur ou autre niaiserie du genre. Il pensait simplement que les événements, en commençant par l'affrontement entre Uchiha et Senju avant la création de Konoha, l'aigreur de Madara, la mort des parents de Naruto, des siens, les avaient entraînés inexorablement l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à orienter le choix du Sandaime de les placer dans la même équipe de genin. En quelque sorte, il considérait qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Il ne posa pas d'autre question, l'attitude de Shikamaru était suffisante pour lui permettre de comprendre qu'il n'y avait ni rivalité, ni rancune de sa part, et Naruto ne lui avait pas caché qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés tous les deux, s'amenant aux frontières de la vie et de la mort. Il était donc déjà tout à lui à ce moment-là.

Alors que la nuit tombait et l'obscurité gagnait du terrain, Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shikamaru alors que celui-ci recouvrait le blessé de sa veste.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.**


End file.
